User talk:Ducksoup
Hi Andrew Thanks for checking in. Wall of text to follow :D There is a community of editors who have their own dedicated wiki located at the Universal Triumvirate Wiki. This community is an online community that operates a mock society and government. If you review the new user guides here you will see a concise explanation of what the community's focus is in the beginning guide. To quote an excerpt from therein: Most notable of that description, and the other content on that community's wiki is the lack of association with the Game of Runescape. This specific wiki is focused on Runescape Clans, while another wiki here is dedicated to the Game of Runescape at large. The founder of the Universal Triumvirate, Zerouh was a player of the runescape game, and a participant in the clan community. He created the Universal Triumvirate, and shortly after would eventually move it's existence to its own dedicated wiki because of it's lack of pertinence to the content of this wiki. At the time of his move, Zerouh was a Bureaucrat on this wiki, and though he went inactive as he no longer played/plays the game, he was not asked to resign the privilleges associated with being a B'Crat. Unfortunately, In September of 2013, after years of inactivity, Zerouh "promoted" User:Triumvirate Department of State to B'crat status, without a community vote, without any mention of the idea on this wiki, and in fact, without the newly B'crated account having ANY edits on this wiki. It was eventually found that the Universal Triumvirate, in an act of remarkable aggression, had declared their intents to take over the Runescape Clan wiki, the declaration of such can be found Here. This wiki's staff User:MinigameGod, User:The Excel, and myself immediately called upon wiki staff, and User:Semanticdrifter assisted us by unsysoping the offending accounts. After their failed attempt to annex this wiki... lol... the ediotrs left, providing no additional content contributions, and in fact being affiliated with the wiki or its efforts at all. Fast forward to late March... I had/have been working to update the content of this wiki. Many of the articles are significantly outdated, and the content of a vast percentage of this wiki represents groups that are not in existence, and certainly are not pertinent to the clan community at present. In the game of runescape I am a Player Moderator and am also a contributor of the http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_leader_forum#Clan_Leader_Forums CLF which contains the leaders of the Runescape Clan Community. The biggest feedback I get from current clan community members is that this wiki is too outdated, and needs to be overhauled. Therein lies the beginning of the "drama" to which I am sure you have been notified. The union pages were modified by User:Triumvirate Department of State because, per his statements, the unions listed did not exist. He removed all the unions from that list, without adding any new on this page, Union. At that time, I began to sweep content for pages for content that no longer exists, and removed the Universal Triumvirate pages because of their lack of association with runescape. This resulted in a discussion, whereby User:Triumvirate Department of State made accusations of abuse of privelleges, etc etc etc, and after flaming and harassing me I eventually asked him to provide a username for a runescape account to which he played, or the name of a clan he participated in. He provided the name of a runescape user name which does not exist (not exactly sure why he lied about that) and he admitted that he was not in fact part of any clan. To which I asked him why he was editing on the Runescape CLAN wiki if he wasn't a member of a clan. He replied by bringing other editors, who have made NO content edits to this wiki, and having them harass and spam. I have no issue with editors adding content to this wiki. I have no issues with contributors of the wiki voicing their opinions, or looking to modify this community and it's focus. The game of runescape is evolving, and as such this wiki should evolve as well. These editors nominated User:Lanclot Rice for Sysop. His contributions to the wiki, its community, or its content are minimal, he has less than 100 edits. But, regardless, I supported the motion, and after the prescribed wait period per this wiki's policy, he has been sysoped (though it should be noted that he has made no contributions since then, and his few and irregular contributions would make an casual observer guess at his retirement shortly). He appears to be familiar with the regular operations of wiki, and may not know he is sysop... A Forum was created by an editor who had made no contributions to this wiki Here. I deleted the forum as spam as it was made by a non-community member editor. The Universal Triumvirate members have then continued to post on talk pages and create forum articles, most of which have had zero contributions on this wiki prior. Part of the condition of this wiki is that it is representative of many communities brought together. Each article on this wiki represents a community, many of which have hundreds of members. I am the leader of Clan Quest a community with 280+ members, and the leader of a questers union with over 10 clans and nearly 2500 members. I could certainly have people from my communities start to spam and harass the UT, that would be counterproductive and disruptive to the intentions of this wiki. This wiki operates successfully as a community because some expectation of decorum is adhered to between groups. The UT shows no such decorum, but that probably has to do with the fact they have nothing to do with the Runesape Game. I warned the Universal Triumvirate on multiple occasions that if their members continued to harass this wiki their accounts would be blocked. They blocked me on their own wiki after I posted on a B'crat's talk page... I really have no recourse for the continued harassment and vandalism than to block accounts. Editors who are not in a clan, do not play runescape, and have no association with this wiki other than their being involved in the Universal Triumvirate are certainly not significantly hindered by a block from editing on this wiki. The editors who I have currently blocked *User:Thomas Armethol (1 Edit, 0 content contributions) *User:Ehtya (3 edits, 2 content contributions. He moved a page to another namespace when a new page was made.) *User:Edward Stenbach (2 edits, 0 content contributions) *User:Clark McDearny (14 edits, 0 content contributions) *User:Theodore Crown (21 Edits, 0 content contributions) *User:Triumvirate Department of State Stats (161 Edits, 19 content contributions) As you can see, I let a lot of them talk, but their continued harassment, after multiple warning, resulted in me blocking, and warning all other UT members that they would be blocked. It isn't like these editors were looking to contribute to the wiki. I have done over 1000 content additions to this wiki, and have been editing here for well over 3 years... Never met a group like this... If you'd like I can have my community of players respond to them in kind. It just seems best that they go play on their dedicated wiki and enjoy their mock society, while they let the players in Runescape Clans use this wiki, dedicated to those clans, contribute in peace. If you have any further questions, please ask. This whole situation has become frustrating. =\ Hopefully your involvement can resolve the problem. Happy Editing! 22:32, May 19, 2014 (UTC) PS: Newest Community Manager!!!! How do you sign up for that? lol. Welcome to the clan wiki. I see you edited on the RS Wiki, do you play runescape? 22:32, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Our side Hi, I'm Lanclot Rice, the other Administrator here. The Universal Triumvirate maintains an active union on RuneScape. The Triumvirate Department of State DOES have a RuneScape account and even posted picture evidence of such, you continuing to refute that is nonsensical. The Draziw's actions to straight up delete the Triumvirate's pages (not to mention dozens of other pages... all of which have important historical information, regardless of if they still exist) does violate RSCW policy as well. The Draziw's actions to delete a forum calling for his removal were inappropriate regardless of who started it, especially when it listed specific violations and had numerous signatures. I was for his removal, as was Andrew Hester, Ehtya, etc. If The Draziw is so convinced that he is correct, why has he blocked everyone who disagreed with him and deleted a thread listing his multiple violations and calling for his removal from power? Blocking users for debates over content is against RSCW policy, and The Draziw had no reason to deny them access from their talk page or to ban them in general as nothing they did constituted harassment or flaming, they were merely speaking out against him and defending their union which was unjustly targeted. Thomas Armethol and Ehtya (who has another account with dozens of edits at "User:Teeky") aren't even citizens of the Triumvirate, they were merely speaking as to the inappropriate actions of The Draziw. The Universal Triumvirate has clans and RS players (such as myself) under it, and meets every single definition to be a RS union. Even if it did not, which it does... you still cannot delete its pages or delete a forum calling for your own removal. You blocked many of those members almost immediately (Edward Stenbach, Clark McDearny, Ehtya, Thomas Armethol) after solely posts on your talk page criticizing your work and defending themselves and their community which you have attacked. The Universal Triumvirate never attacked the RuneScape Clans Wiki, has never vandalized it, harassed it, or in any way distorted the truth on it. It has served since day one as a group, as a union, that cares deeply about the future of this wiki. The Draziw has been hostile to them for various reasons, and assumed that all members of one community are evil because a select few may have mistreated him personally. If nothing else, The Draziw should excuse himself from matters or decisions regarding the Universal Triumvirate on the RSCW, not simply block everything outright. I am just stating our side of the story. Thanks again, hope you have a wonderful day! [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 14:26, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Having taken a look at this situation I'm inclined to agree with The Draziw. It looks to me like he's trying to keep the Runescape Clans wikia healthy and active, and sometimes that can include bans and blocks. If you folks would like a neutral place to discuss issues regarding the Runescape Clans wikia - hopefully with an eye on resolving them - then I can recommend several spots and I'd be happy to moderate the conversation.